Forum:Re-formatting the Main Page
I dunno if you've checked yet, but I've tried to design us a new main page in roughly the same style as Wikipedia and Uncyclopedia. I would like a bit of feedback on it. 05:42, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :This would definitely be an improvement because it makes the Wiki look more mainstream. Now, I don't know if it happens with you, but the Golden Sun link takes up two spaces among the group of nine links to the upper right of your page, and it looks uneven compared to the orderly fashion of the similar style links on Wikipedia and Uncyclopedia; the Sun part is moved under the Golden part, and that detail should definitely be fixed somehow. As a temporary solution, I have changed Characters to Characterization to allow the room for the full Golden Sun link to be horizontal for that column; that may be all that's necessary for us for now. :I'm sure this won't be the ultimate version of the mainpage's header that doesn't need to be changed after this; a GS3 would definitely throw a wrench in the current setup. And what if Super Smash Bros. Brawl comes around with Isaac poking Pikachu with the Sol Blade? How do you incorporate these potential four games into the main page header? An alternative solution that takes the future into consideration is to replace the Golden Sun and TLA links with one Games link that links to a new article called Golden Sun series that talk about all games currently in the series as a whole, then add something else to fill up the missing ninth space. And Characterization can go back to Characters in that scenario. In the meantime, you can implement the new version of the Main Page now. :) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:09, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm guessing your monitor's resolution is different from mine (which is 1024x786), which would explain the wrapping of the Golden Sun link. And it probably won't be the last version of the main page--if we get enough articles, we could start a featured articles system (which would probably go in the left column somewhere). But I very much like the idea of a "Games" article to stand in for the two we have now. The problem is that I'm not sure what to put in the ninth slot. On WP, there's the List of Portals; on Uncyc, it leads to a page called Uncyclopedia:Browse (which looks to be a category browser of sorts--that may have been the first time I've clicked there, ever). We don't have versions of either page, though I suppose I could pull a category browser directly out of my rear end. (The last link we have on the current header is to Category:Help, and I already took care of that.) 19:23, 15 January 2007 (UTC) :::How questionable would it be to put in the fandom category link there? That seems to be the only remaining subjet not covered by all the other links, though different people would have different views on it being there as vanity, I'm sure. Maybe it's not so bad just to have eight links, otherwise. And yes, my monitor isn't that resolution. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 19:37, 15 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Hmm. That's a idea, but I'm a bit worried about the vanity aspect as well. At Uncyc, roughly half the articles I delete are clearly vanity, so I don't have much any tolerance for that. I did, however, put in a "notable and active" clause in Category:Fansites to try to stave off the crap. Maybe we need some sort of policy on that? ::::And about your resolution....hmmmmm... I'm guessing 800x600. The only resolution smaller than that (at least, nowadays) is 640x480, and that's insanely small. (I had an old Sys 7 Mac that had that resolution.)